


Holding On

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suffering, joelay - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel has forgotten but Ray swears he never will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #10: A story featuring a countdown

_Ten_

Ray counted in his head as he walked slowly down a white hallway, his mind wandering while his feet led the way.

_Nine_

That’s how long it had been since the accident. Nine days. Nine days for Ray to process what had happened and what he would have to deal with when entering the room. It wasn’t enough time, but Ray knew it would never be enough. Not with something like this

_Eight_

Ray wished he could’ve done something to prevent this from happening. Maybe a simple text or phone call would have helped. There had to be something he missed. However, his mind supplied nothing and he cursed himself for this.

_Seven_

They had wanted to be cheesy, celebrating each month they had been dating. Today marked the seventh month of love that Ray never imagined and already it had been torn away from him.  
_Six_

What would he even do after this meeting? He already struggled with coping that consisted of near starvation and locking himself in his room. Still there was a glimmer of hope. Ray knew if he gave up now, then he was giving up for good.

_Five_

The room was so close now that he felt panic rise inside him. He didn’t know if he could go into the room and face what he was going to hear. The doctor’s words had been enough and Ray didn’t need to hear them a second time.

_Four_

Four shoes by the door of the apartment used to make Ray more happy than anything but they quickly turned into reminders that the owner of the second pair might never be coming back. Ray had considered throwing that pair into the closet, but he couldn’t bear to do it, not wanting to forget that easily. So the shoes remained, locked in a time where things were once happy.

_Three_

Ray thought back to their first meeting and remembered how his name rolled off of Joel’s tongue. He had fallen in love instantly when the words, “That’s a nice name,” came tumbling after along with Joel’s reddened face. That night, Ray didn’t sleep out of pure bliss and swore he would never sleep again if he could always have that feeling.

_Two_

Ray’s hand hesitated on the door handle. This was it, the defining moment that would determine if Ray would hold onto his hopes or not. A part of him felt that no matter the outcome, he would still believe something good would happen, but at this point he was simply tired and just wanted this done and over with.

_One_

Taking a deep breath, Ray pushed open the door, his eyes immediately falling on the bed. His heart swelled and broke at the same time when he saw Joel, his soulmate, staring back at him in confusion. 

“I thought I wasn’t having any more guests today.”

“Oh, I was a last minute add-in,” Ray tried to cover. “I’m just here to introduce myself to you.”

Joel nodded slowly. “I’m guessing we knew each other before my accident?”

“Mmhmm.”

A heavy sigh left the older man as he grimaced. “I’m sorry you have to go through all this. I’m sure we were great friends or something, but my head-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ray cut in quickly. He knew all too much about the injury. “Anyways, my name is Ray.”

The young man approached the bed and held out his hand. It took all of Ray’s strength not to break down when he felt Joel’s hand in his own, but he held his stance until the two let each other go.

“Ray,” Joel commented softly and a wave of familiarity passed over the young man. 

It was in that instant Ray knew he would not give up on Joel, not now or ever. Especially when Joel’s face seemed to redden and he added quickly,

“That’s a nice name.”


End file.
